Many web-based systems rely on 3rd party services and communications to deliver full functionality and reliable data to its users. In many environments, disparate systems may utilize the same or similar underlying data in their communication with each other. However, the applications operative on the systems may use different object definitions and/or data structures to organize and access the data. This presents a problem in transmitting data between systems whose data interfaces do not perfectly match.
Even in systems utilizing the same software applications, some systems receive upgrades as newer versions of the software are developed. In some cases, a system having a different version of software than another may need to transmit data to and from the other system, or to utilize functionality of the other system that requires data integration. In many cases, an object definition or other data structure differs between the two versions of software, and the two systems may be unable to share data and communicate as intended. Without compatible data interfaces, an attempt by either system to communicate with the other may result in system crashes, server timeouts, and/or the like.